


Party Favors

by Noelleian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: While being forced to attend another one of Relena's extravagant parties, Duo and Wufei discover that one of their friends has acquired an irresistible asset. No one told them there would be prizes at the door, but they're certainly not complaining.





	Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftNocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/gifts).



> Okay, so this is pretty much Softnocturne's fault for wanting 2x4x5 with Duo and Wufei ogling Quatre's badunkadunk and my fault I guess for being dirty-minded enough to want to write it. Lulz.
> 
> No real warnings, but a head's up for rimming and double penetration, so if that squicks you, best back-button now. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this, especially you Softy! Love you, darlin'. *air kisses*

Wufei lifted the plate of shrimp cocktail Duo handed him up to his nose, sniffed it, and then set it down onto a nearby table with a look of revulsion on his face. “What the hell are we even doing here?”

Duo sat down next to him on the antique Queen Anne couch with his own plate and picked a shrimp up by its tail before dipping it into a dollop of cocktail sauce. “It’s a party, Wu-man, so why don’t you do everyone a favor and pull the stick out of your butt. Try to have a little fun, okay?”

“I don’t do parties.”

“Lena was nice enough to invite us so put on your big boy pants and suck it up. It’s not gonna kill you to smile and act like you’re happy to be here.”

“How do you know? Maybe it will.”

“Have it your way then,” Duo replied and leaned back against the couch. He tore the shrimp off the tail with his teeth and dropped the rest onto the plate. “Just tell me which funeral home to send the flowers.”

“How sympathetic of you.”

“You don’t need sympathy, babe. You need to lighten up. Eat your shrimp,” he ordered as he waved at Noin and Zechs.

“I hate shrimp.”

“What the hell are you talking about? You eat shrimp all the time!”

“Not raw shrimp.”

“They’re not raw. They’re cooked and then chilled. God, even an uncivilized slob like me knows that.”

“They’re cold. They’re gross when they’re cold.”

“Okay, then. Starve.”

“Isn’t there anything else up there that’s edible?”

Duo dipped another one into the sauce and shook his head. “Nothing I recognized. Rich people eat weird food.”

“Quatre doesn’t.”

“Quatre’s the exception. Of course, he eats a lot of that Middle Eastern stuff.” Duo set his plate down on the coffee table and wiped his hands with a paper napkin. “Did I tell you about the time he tricked me into eating snails?”

“Did he?”

“Yeah. Escargot, it’s called. It’s French, I guess. He wouldn’t tell me what it was until after I ate it. It was pretty good, actually. I was surprised. I think it’s because they smother the little buggers in butter, garlic, and lemon juice so you can’t tell. He said it’s considered to be an aphrodisiac.”

“Probably just to get you to eat it.”

“Maybe.”

“And was it an aphrodisiac?”

“Dunno. I didn’t notice anything. It’s not like it gave me a boner, or anything.”

“It’s not supposed to give you an erection. It just increases blood flow and makes you more susceptible to pheromones.”

“Are you speaking from experience?”

Wufei glared at him. “Do you know how many Chinese dishes are said to be an aphrodisiac? I grew up with that bs.”

“So it _is_ bs.”

“Not necessarily. I mean I don’t personally subscribe to that belief, but some people swear by it.”

“Huh,” Duo said, chewing on his bottom lip. “Come to think of it, Quat did look more attractive after I ate that stuff. Not that he wasn’t already, but you know what I mean.”

“Not really, but okay.”

Duo shrugged and picked up his wine glass. “I dunno, I guess it’s an eastern thing. Us westerners don’t really dig all that holistic junk.” He grinned behind the rim of his glass and added, “Just the hippies.”

“Junk?" Wufei scowled. "Anyway, I’d much rather use medicinal tea to treat something than a bottle of manufactured narcotics.”

“Tea won’t treat a gunshot wound, or cancer, babe.”

“Neither will morphine.”

“No, but at least with morphine, you won’t give a shit either way,” Duo told him with a wink.

Wufei clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and sat back with his arms folded over his chest. “Remind me why I’m dating you again?”

“Because I give awesome head and I can make you scream like a woman.”

Wufei’s lip curled up in a sneer as he glanced away. “I must be a glutton for punishment.”

“I coulda told you that.”

“You don’t need to. I’m already well aware of it.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, man. Chill out. Look, I get that this kind of shit ain’t your thing. It really ain’t mine either, but the least you can do is try to behave yourself. Your death glare is scaring everyone away and I'll bet it's making Heero jealous.”

Wufei’s mouth quirked a little at the corners. “I wonder how many people he’s scared off tonight.”

Duo could smell the competition in the air and decided to use his lover’s rivalry with the Perfect Soldier to his advantage. “Not as many as you, I’m sure.”

Just as he’d predicted, the right compliment at just the right moment did the trick and he smiled as Wufei grinned with vindictive glee. And okay, maybe he looked more like he was plotting some dastardly deed, but it was better than nothing.

“Listen, babe. Just try to relax, alright? I know you’re allergic to people and all, but I promise I’ll make it worth your while later.”

Wufei picked up his glass of chardonnay and nodded in Duo’s general direction. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I wouldn't expect anything less.”

 

*******

 

It took approximately thirty minutes and two glasses of wine before Wufei loosened up enough to peel his ass off the couch and mingle a little, though only with the thinly-veiled threat of untimely demise if Duo left his side at any time, for any reason.

He clung to the other man's arm with an iron grip as if he was terrified of his lover leaving him there alone to - he winced - _socialize_ with complete strangers, though he needn’t have worried. Duo had no intention of going anywhere and actually quite liked having his beautiful boyfriend hanging off his arm like a blushing debutante.

He leaned in close enough so that only Wufei could hear him and whispered, “Shall I introduce you as my boy toy?”

Wufei smiled sweetly. “Not if you want to live to see your twenty fifth birthday.” 

They’d already made small talk with Noin and Zechs as well as Sally and complimented Relena on her taste, though the Vice Foreign Minister was far too busy playing hostess and making the rounds to hang around long enough to chat. Heero was, as always, plastered against her side though whether he was playing bodyguard, or he’d just been given the riot act by his girlfriend prior to the party, Wufei didn’t know.

He’d nearly laughed out loud when he first spotted the former Wing pilot clad in a frilly tux, the colors coordinating perfectly with the pastel pink and green of the hostess’ gown. Heero looked stiff, uncomfortable, and mortified and it didn’t take a genius to know that his outfit had been chosen without his consent.

Talk about whipped.

Trowa was absent, for reasons neither he, nor Duo knew and they didn’t really have time to ask Relena why he hadn’t come. He only hoped their friend wasn’t ill, or injured and jotted down a mental note to give him a call later.

“Hey, Fei. Look.”

“What?” He craned his neck to see over his boyfriend’s shoulder, following the line of Duo’s gaze which ended up on the far side of the room where a gaggle of people were gathered in conversation. “What?”

“It’s Quat.”

“Oh. Yeah, it is. Let’s go talk to him.”

“Wait...do you see that, though?”

“See what?”

“Check out that caboose. Has he been working out, or something?”

Wufei’s eyes trailed from the blond hair to the slender back wrapped in a black dress jacket that was cut perfectly to flatter his body, and then down to the -

“Damn.”

“I know, right? How in the hell did blondie get a bangin’ ass like that?”

Wufei blinked and shook his head, dumbfounded. Quatre, who’d always been a willowy and delicate, almost spindly little thing in khaki trousers that were so loose he'd needed a belt to hold them up, had developed quite the shapely rear. Now he appeared to have no difficulty filling out the back of his slacks which curved deliciously around the supple globes like a second skin, effectively causing Wufei’s saliva glands to kick into full gear. “I don’t know, but I’d like to shake the hand of whoever’s responsible for making that happen.”

Duo tugged on his arm, jolting him from his ass-induced trance. “C’mon. Let’s go say hi.”

He tore his eyes away from the work of art that easily put the Michelangelo statue in the corner to shame and tried not to trip over his own feet - or was that his tongue? - as he was led over to the congregation of people who were now laughing heartily over Quatre's unique brand of witticism.

“Heh. That’s our Quat. Once a charmer, always a charmer,” Duo chuckled, stepping up behind the blond. Wufei clamped his lips shut as he watched his lover reach a hand out and pinch the dark fabric at Quatre’s elbow.

After a gentle tug, he spun around and blinked up at them, his eyes flitting from Duo to Wufei. “Oh my gosh,” he whispered, appearing surprised before his face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, it’s so good to see you! I was looking for you guys, but I hadn’t found you yet and then I got sidetracked,” he explained. "I was beginning to worry I was here by myself." He flung himself at Duo, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck with a jubilant, “I’m so glad you came!”

Wufei waited patiently for the predictable bundle of excitement to leap into his own arms which didn’t take long. He hugged Quatre back, resisting the urge to reach down and squeeze those ass cheeks to find out if they were as luscious as they looked. “Okay, Winner. It’s good to see you, too, but I also happen to enjoy breathing.”

"Oh, I'm sorry," Quatre said, stepping back with an embarrassed laugh and a fetching blush across his cheekbones. “Wow, you both look fantastic! How have you been?”

“Busy,” Duo told him with a wave of his hand. “Eh, you know how it is.”

“I do,” Quatre agreed. “Congrats on making the Preventers, by the way. It must be exciting, though I’m sure a little stressful, too.”

“We thrive on stress,” Wufei said. “Keeps us on our toes.”

“I heard that. I actually just got back from vacation. First one I ever took so it was long overdue.”

“Where did you go?” Duo asked him.

“Miami. Two weeks. It was wild, but I had a blast.” Quatre tapped his cheek and added, “Got a tan, too.”

“We can see that,” Wufei told him, admiring the golden glow of the blond’s skin and how it made those turquoise eyes of his appear even brighter. In a word, he was breathtaking. “Looks like you had fun.”

“I did. I spent the days on the beach and the nights on the town. I barely even slept,” he laughed. “But I took a couple extra days when I got home to catch up on sleep.”

“It’s great that you took some time for yourself,” Duo said and winked as he added, “You look refreshed and drop dead gorgeous.”

Quatre’s cheeks pinked again and he giggled behind his margarita glass. “Thanks. I was running myself into the ground, you know? The bags under my eyes were so huge, I could have carried Sandrock around in them. My sister Iria, the doctor, told me if I didn’t take some time off, she was going to hire people to abduct me, take me to the Caribbean, and chain me to a lounge chair.”

“Your sister had the right idea.”

“She did. She’s always looking out for me.”

“Meet any girls, or are you still single?”

“Ah...ha, no. I mean, yes, I’m still single, but uh, no...no girls.”

Wufei’s ears perked as he picked up the blond’s tone. It was the awkwardly cautious, ‘I’m really not interested in girls, but I’m not sure if I should say it,’ tone that was completely lost on straight people, but a bright red blip on the gaydar of anyone even slightly bent. Out of respect, he merely nodded, not wanting to press the issue.

Duo, however, was not so concerned about things such as tact. “Guys, then?”

Wufei winced at the bluntness of the question and gave his boyfriend’s side a firm pinch. He was prepared to apologize for his nosy lover as he watched Quatre’s eyes widen, but stopped in his tracks when their friend dipped his chin almost imperceptibly. Thankfully, his admirers had wandered off and didn’t hear Duo’s question.

“I’m surprised you didn’t pick that up sooner,” Quatre added as he lifted his drink to his lips.

“Hate to break it to ya, buddy, but we’ve - ow!”

“What Duo is trying to say is that we didn’t want to assume. We didn’t want to...you know…”

“Stereotype me?”

He nodded, glad that Quatre understood.

“It’s alright even if you had. It’s not wrong to come to that conclusion considering I do kind of fit all the stereotypes. I don’t see why it would be more offensive to assume I’m gay than to assume I’m straight.”

“Good point,” Wufei agreed.

Quatre laughed, though it sounded bitter to Wufei’s ears. “I think part of the reason I do that is because I’ve been trying to tell my family I’m gay since I was a kid. It doesn’t seem to matter how stereotypically gay I act, they still don’t get it, or they’d rather pretend I'm just being my usual weird self."

“So you haven’t actually come out to them yet?”

Quatre finished off his drink and shook his head. “I haven’t come right out and said it yet, though with the way they keep asking me when I’m going to 'find a nice girl and settle down’, I might just hire one of those skywriter planes and spell it out for them.”

Duo threw his head back and cackled. “Oh, man! If you do that, you need to record it. I would love to see their reaction.”

"It wouldn't be pretty," Quatre assured him, scooping the leftover salt on the rim of his glass onto his finger. Both Duo and Wufei watched with baited breath as the blond stuck the tip of his finger into his mouth to suck the salt off and though it was a completely innocent thing to do, their minds immediately dove headfirst into the gutter without a second thought.

_No hesitation, no regrets, no shame, fellas. We die like men._

Quatre, bless his empathetic heart, picked it up instantly like a Space Heart satellite dish. He slowly pulled his finger out of his mouth and instead used it to tug at his collar. "I - it's warm in h - is it warm in here? I'm kind of hot." He fanned himself with his hand and Wufei's lips quirked as he watched his friend become flushed and flustered.

Check and mate.

"You alright?" Duo asked him though Wufei knew that the question was rhetorical.

Quatre cleared his throat and glanced around the room. "Air...I need some air. It's too crowded in here."

 _And how_ , Wufei thought.

"C'mon," Duo cajoled, gently wrapping his hand around the blond's arm. "Let's go upstairs. There aren't as many people up there so it's probably much cooler."

Wufei refrained from rolling his eyes, just barely. If Quatre didn't see right through that, then he probably wasn't as sharp as everyone thought he was. He almost expected him to pull his arm back and politely decline, but to his surprise, he did neither. With a cursory glance at Wufei, he allowed himself to be led up the grand staircase like a child who'd just been told he was up past his bedtime.

Wufei's cock twitched and began to swell and he bit down on his lip, ogling the blond's backside as Quatre ascended the stairs. Were they really doing this? Would Quatre actually go along with it?

"Fei. You comin', babe?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He nodded and half-walked, half-jogged towards the stairs, keeping his eyes trained on the rounded cheeks of Quatre's ass. The prospect that he might actually see that ass bared and perhaps even have a chance to fuck it spurred his feet to continue climbing. He wanted to tell Duo to hurry the fuck up already, time was wasting, but he managed to tamp down on his enthusiasm at the last second.

The upstairs wing in this part of the house featured a small art gallery at the very top of the landing. It was accented with a beautiful copper water fountain at its center, but Wufei didn't have the patience to stop and admire the various paintings and sculptures like he normally would have. At this point, there was only one work of art he wanted to behold and the longer it stayed hidden from his sight, the more anxious and frustrated he became.

Duo also didn’t bother to concern himself with the display of arts and culture, instead pulling Quatre around the winding corridor until they reached a hallway that contained a suite of guest rooms.

The blond wasn’t protesting, though he wasn’t saying anything either and Wufei didn’t know what to make of that. Once Duo found an empty room to his liking, he tugged Quatre inside and then waited for Wufei to bring up the rear.

“Close the door. Make sure you lock it.”

He hesitated for a second and then obeyed. He was desperately horny, but at odds with whether they were doing the right thing. His dick was hard as a rock now and he glanced down at the pitched fabric of his trousers, silently chiding it for jumping to conclusions.

_Calm down, man. We don’t even know if this is happening yet._

Quatre finally spoke up and his voice was breathy and soft, but laced with amusement, much to Wufei’s relief. “Well, it is cooler in here, but I’m wondering what nefarious things you have planned for me now that I’m locked in a room alone with you two.”

“Nothing you don’t want us to do,” Wufei was quick to assure him. “If you really want, I can open this door and you can leave right now. I promise.”

Quatre smiled at him. “Relax, Wufei. I was only kidding. I trust you, you know that.”

His tension melted away along with his nervousness and he returned the smile as Duo stepped closer to the blond. “Fei and I were just noticing your new developments.”

Quatre turned to him and cocked his head cutely. “Developments?”

“Your ass,” Duo told him bluntly, gesturing towards their friend's lower half.

“My - oh!” He tipped his head back and laughed. “Yeah...I suppose it has gotten bigger, hasn’t it?”

“Bigger? That shit is poppin’, Quat!”

Quatre blushed and ducked his head. “Thanks. I started running, three k five days a week for the past year.” He slapped his hand over his right cheek and added, “Great for the gluts.”

“I’ll say,” Wufei agreed and flushed when Quatre gave him a surprised look.

On his other side, Duo sidled closer and stared the blond down. “We were hoping you could show us the uh...the results. In the flesh, so to speak.”

Quatre stared back unblinking and Wufei was impressed by how well he kept his composure. “What, for science?”

Duo grinned. “Something like that.”

“Is this something the two of you normally do?” Quatre asked with a quirked brow.

Feeling braver, Wufei closed the distance between his lover and the blond. “No, not very often. Just once in a while. When someone tickles our fancy.”

Quatre pressed his lips together and nodded. “I see. So...what? Are you expecting me to just drop my drawers and bend over?”

Duo waited a few beats and then his mouth curled up into a smirk. “Actually I think I have a better idea. Fei?”

Having picked up his lover’s vibes, Wufei stepped behind their friend and grabbed both of his slender arms, wrenching them behind his back. He leaned forward and allowed his groin to brush against the supple flesh of Quatre’s ass, hissing as it made contact. “We prefer to do the honors,” he whispered in the blond’s ear.

There was an audible hitch in Quatre’s breath and the hint of a dare as he said, “Then by all means, don’t be gentle.”

Duo’s grin was nothing less than sinister. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Wufei held their friend against his chest, keeping Quatre’s arms restrained while Duo popped open the buttons of his dress shirt. He let go long enough to allow the garment to be slipped off and then pulled the blond back into his arms. He relished the warmth of the other man’s skin that bled through the front of his own shirt and listened to the clack of a belt buckle as Duo worked to get it unfastened.

His senses were on high alert, not missing anything. Quatre’s sweet scent and the faint sound of his increased respiration were intoxicating, setting his body aflame with desire. He heard the telltale sound of a zipper being lowered and then the black trousers dropped to the floor with a soft whoosh, quickly followed by a pair of royal blue, silk boxers.

Quatre toed his shoes off and then kicked the pants away until he stood naked between them with his cock jutting proudly up from between legs that were beautifully shaped from twelve months of routinely pounding the pavement.

Duo ticked his finger at Wufei who maneuvered the blond over to the king-sized bed and pushed down on his back until he was bent over the mattress with his glorious ass on display.

“ _Jeee_ -zus,” Duo breathed. “Would you look at that. There is a god after all.”

Quatre’s snort was half-muffled by the bedspread. “Isn’t that a little melodramatic?”

Before he even realized what he was doing, Wufei slapped a deliciously plump ass cheek with a quick snap of his wrist and barked, “Quiet. Be a good boy and you’ll be rewarded, but if you misbehave, I’ll take you over my knee and spank you until you can’t sit for a week."

Quatre blurted out an involuntary sound, somewhere between a yelp and a sigh, then turned his face into the bedspread and said nothing else.

“Fuck,” Duo whispered as he placed his hand directly over the red print Wufei had left behind on the creamy flesh. “I can feel the heat.” He lifted his hand and with a flick of his wrist, smacked an identical print onto the other cheek, prompting a sharp cry to escape from Quatre’s throat.

He knelt down between the spread legs and placed a palm on each of the rounded globes, parting them to reveal the opening nestled in between. “You ever have your ass eaten out, Quat?”

“Mmph.” The blond nodded deliriously against the bed.

“Did you like like it?”

"Nnn...yes.”

“Good because if there’s one thing I love as much as fucking a sweet ass, it’s eating one.”

“I can attest to that,” Wufei confirmed and watched with ravenous eyes as his lover leaned forward and buried his face between the supple cheeks, nuzzling to get himself deeper. He used the opportunity to remove his own clothing, though he kept his eyes focused on the delightfully wicked sight before him.

Once he was fully disrobed, he climbed onto the bed and knelt at Quatre’s head. He took the blond’s wrists into his hands and held them fast against the mattress while the other man shook and panted his pleasure into the otherwise quiet bedroom.  
  
He leaned down and nipped gently at the outer curve of Quatre’s ear. “Does that feel good?” He asked and grinned when the blond groaned in response. “He’s wonderful at that, isn’t he? Licks you up like you’re the best meal he’s ever eaten.” He glanced up and noticed the roll of Quatre’s hips as he rubbed his cock against the bed. The blond’s cries escalated in frequency and pitch, a red flag that he was about to come. “Duo...Duo, stop!”

“Huh?” Duo pulled his face away from his prize and blinked dazedly up at his lover as if he’d just come out of a deep sleep. “Wha?”

“He’s about to come,” he explained and looked down at the whimpering man beneath him. “He’s not allowed to come until it’s fucked out of him.” He beckoned Duo with a curl of his finger. “Get undressed and get up here.”

He slipped his arms beneath the blond and lifted him up until he was sitting on his haunches, swaying dizzily from arousal and denied climax. “Straddle me,” he ordered as he laid down on his back and watched with a hungry gaze while Quatre scrambled to obey. Beside them, there was a heated curse as Duo struggled to his clothes off. “Babe, get the lube.”

“Ah, damn it! Yeah, I’m on it,” Duo huffed. “Gimme a sec.”

“Hurry up,” he pressed, steadying Quatre who finally settled himself on Wufei’s hips. He reached around and filled his hands with the enticing flesh of the blond's ass, squeezing the plump globes hard enough to provoke a whimper. “You ever have two cocks inside you at the same time?”

Quatre sagged forward, but caught himself on his hands. “No,” he panted, his voice shaky. “No, but I want it.”

“Damn right, you do,” Duo told him, climbing onto the bed and settling behind the blond. Wufei heard the click of a plastic cap and then the tube was tossed to him, landing next to his head. He fumbled for it and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, then reached around to coat his cock, hissing from the agonizing friction.

Once his cock was sufficiently slick, he patted Quatre’s hip. “Hop on. I’m going to fuck you for a few minutes to get you ready before Duo joins us. Okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah...okay.” Quatre nodded eagerly and scooted up, bracing his hands on Wufei's chest and lifting his hips high enough to align the tip of the other man's cock with his opening.

Wufei clamped his hands onto Quatre's sides as the blond began to sink down, sucking his cock inside the searing heat of his body, inch by excruciating inch. He tried his damnedest to hold onto his sanity, though it was quickly evaporating to make room for the carnal pleasure of rutting himself into his friend, all raw emotion and animalistic impulses.

Duo’s face appeared, hazy to his unfocused eyes, above Quatre’s right shoulder. “I was gonna ask you how he feels, but your face says it all, babe,” he chuckled and then grabbed a handful of blond hair, pulling until Quatre was forced to bend his neck back. Duo pressed his mouth against his ear, suddenly terrifyingly serious, and hissed, “Can’t wait to get my cock inside your sweet ass. You should see how it looks from back here. Watching my boyfriend’s dick disappear inside you. So fucking hot.”

Quatre mewled and began to rock as he was spurred on by the filthy words, working his hips over Wufei’s lap. He was already helpless to the pleasure, moving his body with a primal instinct to get the stimulation where he needed it the most.

Wufei wasn’t faring much better, also lost to the sensation of Quatre’s heat rippling around him. He tossed his head from side to side as his eyes rolled beneath fluttering lashes, his hoarse vocalizations echoing off the walls and harmonizing with the blond’s higher-pitched cries.

After five gruelling minutes of witnessing the action, Duo could no longer wait and he pushed on Quatre’s back until the other man slumped forward onto his lover’s chest. With a hand on Wufei’s thigh to still his movements, he pressed himself against Quatre’s back and nudged the tip of his cock alongside Wufei's, demanding entry.

Quatre felt it and ceased his rocking. Duo heard him suck in a sharp breath of anticipation and tried to soothe him with a calming hand on his back. “Easy, baby. Just relax. Don’t tense up, or it’ll be harder for me to get it in. _Relax_.”

It took a few minutes of gentle coaxing to get Quatre centered enough for his body to allow the penetration. Wufei patiently waited, stroking the back of the blond’s head and whispering reassurances into his ear until Quatre’s muscles finally began to loosen and Duo was able to push the tip past the resistance.

They’d done this only once before and this time was no less magical. The sensation of his cock trapped and sliding along Wufei’s inside the velvety heat of another man’s body was as beautiful as it got and he almost wept from the feeling of being so intimately connected to his lover. Only this time it was so much more powerful, so much more special because the body in which they were joined belonged to someone they cared deeply about. Quatre was no random trick off the street looking for a night of fun with no strings attached. This connection was even more profound now as it allowed the one between them to become an intricate part of it.

Once Duo bottomed out inside him, he paused to rest and let Quatre’s body adjust to the double intrusion. He and Wufei stroked and caressed him, coaxing tensed muscles to relax and accept the overwhelming stretch.

He knew the blond was ready when he went limp and mewled into Wufei’s neck. He looked into his lover’s inky eyes, easily reading his cue to move. With a nod of affirmation, he clutched Quatre’s hips and began a slow retreat. After a brief pause, he slowly pushed back in again as Wufei pulled his own cock out as far as he could using the limited space he had to work with.

They worked in tandem at a leisurely pace, careful not to injure the blond between them. Quatre’s pained whimpers gradually subsided until they were replaced by broken moans and soft cries. His body rocked between them, first impaled on one cock and then other, over and over again until he was nearly shouting his pleasure to anyone within earshot.

Wufei clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds, not wanting any awkward glances, or inquiries once they headed back out to the party. He was pretty sure there were at least a few reporters hanging around and Quatre would never live it down if this excursion prompted a headline tomorrow announcing to the world that he was a screamer in bed.

Though, at this rate, he’d likely be limping his way out of this room so perhaps there wasn’t much point.

“Oh! Oh, fuck! Fuck, I’m - I’m coming,” Quatre slurred from beneath his palm and a moment later his cock twitched and spurted, spilling his seed over Wufei's belly. He shuddered and trembled his way through it and then slumped on top of Wufei, occasionally jolting with aftershocks as his two lovers fucked into him, chasing their own orgasms with desperate thrusts.

Wufei lost it first and groaned through gritted teeth while his cock emptied itself inside the blond. He clenched his eyes shut and endured the rhythmic spasms of Quatre’s body and the rubbing of Duo’s cock against his own oversensitized one. After a few more vigorous thrusts, Duo seized up and sunk his teeth into Quatre’s shoulder blade to muffle his shout and then collapsed on top of them both, forcing all the air from Wufei’s lungs.

His arms flailed as he was crushed beneath the dead of weight of the two men and slapped at his lover to get him to roll off. “Fuck,” he wheezed. “I can’t fuckin’ breathe!”

Duo groggily picked his head up from its resting place on Quatre’s back, snorted, and then flopped over to the side. “You’re such a drama queen.”

Wufei balked at him and snapped, “Well, excuse me. One of you I can deal with. Not both at once.”

Duo folded his hands beneath his head and stared up at the cathedral ceiling. “Thought you could handle anything, babe.”

He glared at his boyfriend as he eased Quatre’s limp and satiated body onto the bed between them. “I don’t know anyone who can ‘handle’ asphyxiation.”

“Asphyxiation.” Duo glanced at the blond and smirked. “Like I said, drama queen.”

“Says the man who freaked out when he got a sliver in his finger.”

“Hey! That was a big sliver, okay?”

Quatre snickered and rolled onto his back. “Do you two always argue after sex?”

Duo looked offended. “No! Not always. Just sometimes.”

"Well, if anyone has a monopoly on complaining, I think it should be me right now.”

Wufei turned on his side to face him, instantly worried. “Did we hurt you?”

Quatre shook his head. “No. I don’t think so, but I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk back out there without giving away what just happened.” He paused and then stiffened. “Shit. I’m leaking all over the bed.”

“Roll onto your belly,” Duo told him as he got to his feet. “I’ll get a rag to clean you up.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, smiling up at Wufei’s concerned face. “I’m fine! Don’t worry.”

“You sure we didn’t hurt you?” He asked again, sitting up and scooting down to check the blond’s backside for any tearing.

“I said I was fine, Wufei. Really. I’m just a little sore, that’s all.”

Wufei parted the cheeks and examined his opening, but thankfully saw only a little redness aside from the remnants of his and Duo’s orgasms which, by far, was one of the hottest things he’d ever laid eyes upon.

“Like what you see?” Quatre asked him as if reading his mind. “The evidence of your shared pleasure all your conquest?”

He leaned down and nipped a perky buttock sharply in reprimand before moving back up the bed to lay beside him. “You are far from a conquest.”

Quatre raised a brow. “If I’m not a conquest, then what am I?”

He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind the blond's ear. “You’re special. You’re a friend and you are not only cherished, you’re deeply respected and always welcome to be with us.”

Quatre smiled. “You always were a man of honor and integrity.”

He snorted and looked down at his hands. “I don’t know about that, but I try.”

"You succeed," Quatre assured him. "So...did I live up to expectations, or was I a disappointment?"

He blinked, stunned that such a question even needed to be asked and leaned over, close enough to whisper against the blond's mouth. "You were incredible. You are incredible and so fucking beautiful. Inside and out," he said reverently and then pressed their lips together, deepening the kiss with a needy groan at Quatre's sweet surrender.

When they parted, Quatre was smiling up at him. "I didn't think either of you were going to kiss me."

"I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no. I don't, but would Duo mind?"

"Are you kidding? That was hot as fuck," Duo exclaimed from the doorway. He waved his hand at them and added, "Please, continue. Don't stop on my account."

Quatre laughed as Wufei turned his head back and covered his face with kiss after kiss after kiss. "Okay, okay. I think I'm kissed out now."

Wufei lifted his head up and gazed down at him. "You sure?"

"No," he said and pulled him down again, opening his mouth to invite the other man's tongue inside.

*click*

They jerked their heads towards the sound and cursed when they saw Duo holding up his phone. He peered at his lovers over the top and grinned cheekily. "How much do you think Vanity Fair will give me for this juicy shot?"

 

*******

 

_Thanks for reading! See my[Tumblr](http://la-femme-noelle.tumblr.com/) for teasers and update info!_


End file.
